KyuMin's Ficlet
by floweury87
Summary: [FICLET] "I can promise that every morning when you wake up, you'll never regret being with me." KYUMIN/YAOI/FICLET/LOTS OF FLUFF WITH CAPITAL F/DLDR/RNR
1. A Little Sniffle

**KYUHYUN X SUNGMIN**

 **A Little Sniffle**

 **I**

* * *

Disana terlihat ada dua lembar tisu yang disematkan ke dalam hidung Sungmin dan sebuah selimut tebal yang membungkus bahunya untuk menghentikan rasa gemetar tangannya dari dingin, obat penghilang rasa sakit yang Sungmin minum membuat matanya terasa berat dan membuatnya kehilangan konsentrasi dengan apa yang sedang terjadi.

Pintu ruangan belajar Sungmin terbuka tepat saat pensil yang ia pegang terjatuh dari tangannya, sambil mengutuk kesal karena rasa frustasi yang sangat dalam untuk menggaruk hidungnya tapi terlalu takut jika tisu tadi akan terlepas, ia pun menoleh.

Kyuhyun—yang tadi membuka pintu, menatapnya selama beberapa menit.

"Ap—a?" tanya Sungmin sedikit teredam karena batuk.

Si pria yang lebih tinggi hanya menghela nafas berat sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, berjalan menuju si pemuda manis dan lalu meraihnya kedalam pelukan.

"Ayo."

"Kyu—jangan," ujarnya pelan. "Ujianku tinggal dua minggu lagi, aku harus belajar."

"Tidak," jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengangkat tubuh Sungmin—selimut dan lainnya—menuju kamar mereka. "Kau butuh istirahat. Kau sakit, Min."

"Aku tak punya waktu untuk sakit," gerutu Sungmin bersembunyi di dalam dada hangat Kyuhyun.

"Hm, kau juga tak bisa melakukan apapun jika kau terlalu kelelahan."

"Setidaknya masih ada empat bagian lagi yang belum kubaca."

"Kau tahu," jawab Kyuhyun sambil meletakan Sungmin diatas kasur besar mereka. "Aku akan membuatkanmu teh, dan memesan sebuah sup, dan jika kau masih terjaga mungkin aku bisa membacakan empat bagian itu untukmu."

"Kau akan melakukannya?" senyum Sungmin lemah.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya lalu merunduk mencium dahi Sungmin. "Aku akan kembali."

.

.

.

.

Ketika Kyuhyun kembali dengan sebuah nampan berisikan teh dan sup, ia menemukan Sungmin yang tergeletak diatas kasur dengan selimut yang menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya, rambut hitam pekatnya terlihat keluar dan mulut indahnya terbuka sedikit.

Menempatkan nampannya di atas meja, Kyuhyun mendekat pada Sungmin dan dengan lembut melepaskan tisu yang ada di hidung Sungmin lalu mencium pipinya.

"Kyu?" erang Sungmin meraih lengan Kyuhyun. "loveyou."

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil sambil pelan-pelan melepaskan tangan Sungmin, setelah membuka sepatunya ia pun ikut meringkuk rapat ke dalam selimut dan memeluk Sungmin. "Dan aku juga."

.

.

.

* * *

End.

Ficlet yang aku publish akan beda tema setiap harinya ya. Semoga gak telat bakal sehari sekali update.

Jujur, aku nyesel banget udah ngapus treacherous wkwk rencananya mau kubuat oneshot aja jadi bakal kusatuin semua chapternya lalu tanpa pikir panjang kuhapus, dan gak taunya aku pusing sendiri nyari dokumen treacherous, kalau kalian liat ada berapa banyak unfinished fic di laptop aku, pasti kalian ngertilah gimana pusingnya err udah kayak forbidden forestnya harry potter. I dont even know what i typed in my laptop for treacherous title doc, kalau kalian gak percaya, dokumen ficlet ini aja namanya afrcabytotodoc, seriously, Jadi mau gimana lagi aku minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya.

Is there any chance that you copy and save treacherous fiction? Serius aku pengen lanjutin, udah kuketik chapter selanjutnya tapi karna this stupidity. Aku minta maaf sekali lagi, it's okay if you mad at me and not gonna read my fiction again hehe.

Doain ficletnya lancar, udah kuketik beberapa ficlet selanjutnya kok, namanya juga ficlet jadi pendek ya. And anyone interested to be my beta? Inbox me.

See ya tomorrow.

kalau suatu saat telat sedikit gapapa ya.


	2. Harsh Life On the Streets

**KYUHYUN X SUNGMIN**

 **Harsh Life On the Streets**

 **II**

* * *

 **Warning: Homelesness/hunger/angst**

* * *

Sebenarnya sangat beresiko untuk muncul di area ini, Sungmin tahu itu. Setiap orang disini adalah seorang pengacara tingkat tinggi dan para pengusaha yang memang mempunyai nomor mereka di _speed dial_ -nya. Sungmin bahkan tak akan mempertimbangkan untuk datang kesini jika bukan karena rasa lapar yang sangat mengganggu perutnya. Dompet terakhir yang ia curi tidak terlalu banyak membantunya. Disana hanya ada sekitar lima puluh ribuwon dan ketika Sungmin melihat foto sebuah keluarga sederhana di dalam sana dan sebuah kertas janji temu di rumah sakit, Sungmin pun memutuskan menyimpan lima puluh ribuwon itu.

Kesempatan terbaik untuk bisa berhasil saat ini adalah dengan menemukan orang yang sedang terlalu sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri dan tak akan menyadarinya. Mereka yang melihat Sungmin lalu hanya memberinya pandangan sekilas pada mantel lusuhnya, sweater dengan beberapa bolongan disisinya dan sarung tangan robek di bagian jarinya.

Memposisikan diri dekat kedai kopi _—_ biasanya orang-orang hanya akan menaruh dompet mereka asal ketika membayar pesanan kopi hangat—dan menunggu. Sungmin hampir saja memilih seorang wanita berambut coklat yang memberikannya pandangan sekilas lalu mengeluarkan uang recehannya dan memberikannya pada Sungmin.

Itu merubah niat Sungmin.

Sungmin-pun mencari orang lain lagi.

Ada seorang pria yang menarik perhatian Sungmin, terlalu serius dengan pembicaraannya di _bluetooth phone_ yang tersemat di telinganya sampai tak menyadari keberadaan Sungmin, ia melihat sang pria memasukan asal dompetnya ke dalam kantung mantel mahalnya. Sungmin bahkan bisa melihat dompet itu hampir keluar dari kantungnya. Pikirnya, pria itu adalah sasaran mudah.

Sungmin mulai bergerak sebelum pria itu menyelesaikan pesanannya, menunggu si pemakai mantel abu-abu berjan melewatinya—seperti hal biasa—lalu kemudian Sungmin akan meraih dompetnya, mengambil uang yang ada disana dan membuang dompetnya. Masalah selesai.

Hal itu berjalan dengan mudah sampai ketika ia menyelipkan tangannya ke dalam kantung mantel abu-abu sang pria lalu dalam sepersekian detik sebuah tangan mencengkram lengan Sungmin dan menekannya keras. Si pria bahkan tidak berhenti berjalan dan malah menarik Sungmin bersamanya. Sungmin mencoba melepaskan tangannya tapi tidak berguna, genggaman tangan sang pria sangat kuat.

"Kumohon lepaskan," bisik Sungmin, masih mencoba untuk meloloskan diri. Sungmin tak ingin pergi ke penjara, _shit_ ia 'kan hanya ingin bisa makan untuk satu minggu ke depan tapi sang pria tinggi itu mengabaikannya—ia masih saja berbicara dengan _bluetooth phone-_ nya.

"Baiklah, kirimi aku filenya. Aku tak bisa mengeceknya sekarang, ada hal yang tiba-tiba harus kuurusi dan mungkin hal ini akan memakan waktu semalaman."

Sungmin menelan air liurnya susah payah dan mencoba menyentakkan tangannya lagi, tapi itu sia-sia, lalu ia menemukan dirinya ditarik ke dalam lorong jalan, hati Sungmin berdegup kencang. Sang pria menekan mati _headset bluetooth-_ nya dan memasukannya ke dalam kantung dada, memposisikan dompetnya dengan benar juga sebelum menatap Sungmin dengan seksama sambil menyesap kopi yang ia pegang.

Mata Sungmin menatap mata intens sang pria saat ia menyadari tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain menatap balik. Pria ini memiliki garis rahang yang tajam, dan jika ia boleh jujur, Sungmin takut sekali. Apakah pria tinggi ini akan memukulinya untuk memberinya 'pelajaran'? _Hell_ , perut lapar dan ditambah dengan suatu pukulan pasti akan membuatnya terjaga semalaman.

"Kumohon lepaskan aku," ujar Sungmin memelas. "Aku tidak jadi mengambil dompetmu 'kan. Maafkan aku, aku hanya membutuhkan sedikit uang untuk makan."

Sang pria menatap wajah Sungmin lama, membuat dirinya merasa seperti mangsa, Sungmin benci itu. "Apa 'sih?"

"Siapa namamu?" tanya sang pria sambil menawarkan kopi hangatnya pada Sungmin. Sungmin menatap kopi itu, tak yakin dengan apa yang sedang terjadi sampai sang pria tinggi memutar bola matanya dan mengatakan, "Minumlah."

Sungmin meraih kopi itu, menyesapkan rasa hangat ke dalam tubuhnya pelan sambil mengabaikan rasa panas dan pahitnya _black coffee._ Dirinya tak pernah menyukai kopi, apalagi kopi hitam, tapi untuk sekarang ia akan menerima apapun agar dirinya hangat. "Sungmin, namaku Sungmin." ujarnya.

"Baiklah, Sungmin, aku Kyuhyun" ujar sang pria akhirnya melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan kiri Sungmin dan seharusnya Sungmin lari, tapi yang ia lakukan hanyalah mengusap rasa sakit di tangannya sambil menunggu Kyuhyun melanjutkan ucapannya lagi. "Kenapa kau harus sampai mencuri dompet?"

Sungmin ragu-ragu, ia tak punya alasan untuk memberitahu pria ini tentang kisahnya, tapi ketika ia menatap mata Kyuhyun lagi, ia merasa harus. Itu bukan pandangan simpati atau kasihan, tapi penasaran. "Aku kabur." Ujarnya menatap Kyuhyun yang menaikan alisnya. "Ayah tiriku terus berjudi dan memukuliku, aku tak punya alasan untuk tinggal."

"Dan uang yang kau miliki dulu saat kau kabur ternyata lebih cepat habis dari yang kau perkirakan, hmm?" ujar Kyuhyun tersenyum.

Sungmin mengangguk, masih tetap memegang _cup_ kopi di tangannya.

"Apa kau mau keluar dari jalanan ini?" tawar Kyuhyun, wajahnya serius.

"Apa—apa maksudmu?" tanya Sungmin menyipitkan matanya. Saat ini, dirinya sangat lapar sampai sepertinya ia bisa memakan tangannya sendiri dan ia sangat kedinginan tapi dirina tak ingin mati juga ditangan Kyuhyun yang memberikan asumsi-asumsi seperti seorang psikopat.

"Ayo," ujar Kyuhyun. "Kita bisa mendiskusikan ini di tempatku, setidaknya kau akan mendapatkan makanan dan kau bisa pergi kapanpun yang kau mau."

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya ragu. Sepertinya pria ini tak memiliki niat lain selain memberikannya makanan. "Baiklah."

.

.

.

.

End

* * *

You know what happen next. *grin

Butuh beta. Ada yg tetarik? Inbox ya. Masih ditunggu buat yang save fanfic tracherous thank you


	3. Kyuhyun Headache

**KYUHYUN X SUNGMIN**

 **Kyuhyun's Headache**

 **III**

* * *

Sungmin baru saja menutup teleponnya, tersenyum menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang menatapnya dengan ekspresi tak terbaca. "Apa? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Sungmin tertawa.

"Kau."

"Ya?" lanjut Sungmin sambil berjalan ke arah dapur. "Ada apa denganku?"

"Kau adalah laki-laki paling idiot di kota ini."

"Whoa, aku tak tahu kau bisa mengejekku seperti itu," ujar Sungmin mengesap kopi yang ia buat dan menyodorkannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Ingatkan aku, apa yang baru saja kau setujui di telepon tadi?"

Menyandarkan tubuhnya di dada Kyuhyun sambil mengerutkan keningnya, Sungmin menjawab dengan bingung. "Membantu Tiffany pindahan?"

"Dan sekarang ingatkan aku, kapan terakhir kali ia membantumu—tidak—kapan terakhir kali kau _bertemu_ dengannya?"

Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya berpikir, "Kurasa saat pesta tahun baru Eunhyuk," ujarnya ceria ketika senang dapat mengingatnya, senyum Sungmin menghilang ketika Kyuhyun memukul kepalanya pelan. "Aw, untuk apa itu?"

"Apa yang terjadi ketika terakhir kali kau setuju membantu seseorang pindah rumah?"

"Um, aku lupa. Ayolah, Kyu, aku tak bisa menolaknya."

Sang pria yang lebih tinggi darinya hanya bisa memutar bola matanya lalu mengatakan. "Aku menyerah."

.

.

.

Sungmin sedang berbaring di sofa dengan kepalanya menghadap ke bawah ketika Kyuhyun kembali, sebuah kantung es berada di bagian pinggulnya. Sungmin mendengar Kyuhyun mengambil nafas berat.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku terjatuh."

"Bagaimana?"

"Um," ujar Sungmin mencoba bergerak dengan rasa sakit. "Aku membawa box tv—kosong 'kok," tambahnya cepat sebelum Kyuhyun marah-marah lagi. "Dan aku tak melihat tangganya—dan"

"Lain kali, bilang tidak."

"Kenapa?" tanya Sungmin, mengerjapkan matanya saat Kyuhyun mendekat dan mengusap lembut kepala Sungmin lalu mencium pipinya.

"Dasar idiot."

"Setidaknya orang idiot ini milikmu."

"Lain kali ketika seseorang meminta bantuan padamu, berikan teleponnya padaku."

"Oh aku ingat! Tadi Donghae menelepon—"

"Tidak."

"Tidak?"

"Tidak."

Sungmin menghela nafas. "Baiklah."

.

.

.

.

 **End**

* * *

Entah kenapa kemarin aku post chapter baru tap kok nggak muncul ya? maksudnya ke post begitu saja tanpa muncul di section baru /bingung jelasinnya/


	4. Modern AU Divorce

**KYUHYUN X SUNGMIN**

 **Modern AU Divorce**

 **IV**

* * *

 _ **"H**_ _anya satu malam, hyung, aku yakin kau bisa bertatap muka dengannya sebentar saja,"_ Henry bersikeras untuk kesepuluh kalinya di telepon. Henry tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tak ada seorangpun yang tahu. Sungmin bahkan tak bisa mengakui pada diri sendiri alasan tentang perceraiannya, jadi semua orang hanya berasumsi jika mereka bertengkar hebat dan akhirnya menyadari bahwa mereka tidak cocok. Sudah sekitar satu tahun semenjak Sungmin terakhir kali melihat mantan suaminya dan sebesar apapun keinginannya untuk hadir di pesta adiknya—Henry, Sungmin _benar-benar_ tak ingin bertemu Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa 'sih kau harus mengundangnya?" Suara Sungmin terdengar memelas.

Keheningan terdengar dari seberang telepon tetapi Sungmin menyadari jika adiknya sedang memutar bola matanya malas. _"Kau tahulah kenapa, hyung. Kau mungkin sudah memutuskan hubungan dengannya tapi dia 'kan bosku. Aku tidak terlalu membencinya 'kok ketika ia sedang tidak—erm—memerintah dan memarahiku."_

Sungmin menyipitkan matanya. "Kukira kau ada di pihakku saat perceraian itu."

 _"Yeah, tentu saja, hyung. Tapi dia itu tetap temanku. Kumohon datanglah? Kau bisa membawa Eunhyuk dan menyogoknya dengan makanan agar dia mau menemanimu semalaman. Aku akan bicara dengan yang lain agar kalian tidak bertemu satu sama lain bagaimana? Oke? "_ jawab Henry lembut.

"Apa aku benar-benar harus datang?"

Semua nada simpati yang Henry berikan hilang begitu saja bersamaan dengan helaan nafas beratnya. _"Aku tunggu jam delapan hari Sabtu nanti. Pakai baju yang bagus ya?"_

Dengan itu teleponpun ditutup dan Sungmin menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja. Rasa sakitnya tak seberapa dengan apa yang sedang ia pusingkan sekarang, jadi ia melakukannya lagi terus menerus. Ia tak ingin bertemu Kyuhyun. Sama sekali tak ingin.

 _God damn everything._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Apartemen Henry penuh dengan orang-orang yang saling menggesekkan tubuh satu sama lain. Sungmin sudah menghabiskan tiga hari sebelumnya untuk memikirkan dan mengkhawatirkan tentang acara pesta ini sebelum akhirnya meminta Eunhyuk datang serta menyiapkan alasan untuk pergi secepatnya sebelum hal yang buruk akan terjadi. Misalnya seperti Kyuhyun membawa teman kencan atau lebih buruknya mengajak Sungmun ngobrol.

Udara di dalam apartemen sangat lembab, suara musik terdengar cukup keras untuk meredam obrolan orang-orang yang ada disana. Sungmin tidak tahu adiknya mempunyai teman dan rekan kerja sebanyak ini, mungkin karena dirinya yang menutup diri setelah perceraianlah yang membuatnya tak tahu apa-apa. Sungmin sudah menghindari semua cara agar ia tak bertemu dengan mantan suaminya dan dilihat dari temannya yang tidak terlalu banyak dekat dengan Kyuhyun, Sungmin pun akhirnya tak pernah lagi bertatap muka dengan Kyuhyun.

Selang sepersekian detik Eunhyuk mencubit pipi Sungmin. "Hentikan."

"Apanya?"

Eunhyuk hanya memutar bola mata menanggapi tatapan bingung Sungmin. "Sudah satu tahun berlalu, hyung."

"Aku tahu."

"Kalau begitu hentikanlah berakting seperti itu baru terjadi dua hari yang lalu. Kyuhyun sudah dewasa, aku yakin ia bisa mengatasi pertemuannya denganmu."

Hanya karena Sungmin yang mengajukan surat perceraian, semua orang berasumsi bahwa dirinyalah yang berhak di blame, dan Kyuhyun-lah yang dibuat terluka.

Ya, memang Sungmin yang mengakhiri semuanya dengan perceraian, tapi Kyuhyun adalah pihak yang membuat dirinya _harus_ melakukan itu. Sungmin yang tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah ini pun hanya mengangguk sambil mengumbar _fake smile_ nya. "Ayo cari adikku."

.

.

.

Benar kata Henry, ada banyak orang yang berada di sekeliling mantan suaminya. Sungmin tak sengaja melihat ke arah punggung Kyuhyun sebelum Jessica menarik lalu menyeretnya ke kumpulan teman-teman yang lain. Sungmin seharusnya lega ia tak harus bertatap muka dengan Kyuhyun, tidak harus berada di dalam obrolan canggung dengannya tapi ketika malam mulai larut dan orang-orang sudah pamit pulang, entah kenapa Sungmin merasakan sesal yang merayap di sekujur tubuhnya.

Semuanya berlalu sangat cepat, sangat lancar dan sangat mudah ketika suatu hari mereka menikah dan hidup bahagia, berbagi apartemen indah bersama dengan Kyuhyuhn yang ia cintai dan selanjutnya Sungmin mengepak tasnya dan menaruhnya di depan pintu lalu mengatakan, "Aku ingin bercerai." Rasanya masih menyakitkan, masih terasa sakit ketika Sungmin mengingat jika hari setelahnya Kyuhyun tidak pernah memintanya untuk kembali, tak pernah menelponnya, atau mengirim email padanya. Tak ada apapun.

Saat Sungmin memastikan Kyuhyun tidak mencoba mencari dirinya—bukan berarti Sungmin tak mengharapkannya—ia pun membiarkan Eunhyuk selesai dari kewajiban menemaninya. Eunhyuk memeluknya lalu menghilang ke keramaian orang-orang. Tanpa Eunhyuk berada disisinya, seluruh ruangan terasa asing baginya.

Sebenarnya Sungmin bisa saja pergi, dirinya sudah disini selama dua jam, tapi begitulah adiknya, jika Sungmin tidak tinggal sampai acaranya selesai, Henry pasti akan terus mengejeknya sepanjang minggu, jadi Sungmin menemukan dirinya duduk di depan balkoni dengan kedua lutut yang menempel di pipinya, dan memeluk dirinya di udara dingin.

Sungmin pikir dirinya sudah berhasil melupakan semuanya, ia memiliki banyak sekali waktu untuk bisa _move on._ Tapi tetap saja, sebagian dirinya ingin mencari Kyuhyun dan menatap wajahnya untuk malam ini saja, memastikan apakah wajahnya masih sama dinginnya ketika Sungmin memintanya bercerai. _God it hurt._

Dentuman berisik dari lagu di dalam ruangan menyembunyikan suara kehadiran seseorang. Sungmin benar-benar sedang terperangkap dalam dunianya sendiri dan tak menyadari jika balkoni ini tak sepenuhnya kosong sampai sebuah asap rokok terhirup olehnya dan membuatnya terbatuk-batuk.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya mencari si sumber asap rokok dan memintanya untuk merokok di tempat lain ketika semua rencananya menguap begitu saja ketila ia menatap sosok pria di depannya.

Kyuhyun terlihat masih sama seperti yang dulu; pakaiannya terlihat mahal dan sangat _out-of-place,_ matanya masih berwarna cokelat terang, mukanya masih tajam dan kaku. Jantung Sungmin mulai berdegup kencang. Kyuhyun sedang berdiri bersandar di dinding dengan tangan yang dilipat didada dan mulutnya menghisap sebuah rokok.

"Kyu," cicit Sungmin sebelum berdeham dan membenarkan lagi kalimatnya. "Erm...Kyuhyun."

"Sungmin," jawab Kyuhyun disertai anggukan kepalanya. "Sudah lama sekali ya."

"Um," jawab Sungmin setuju. Sungmin merubah pikirannya, ia tak ingin berada disini, ia tak ingin bicara pada pria itu, ia ingin pergi secepat yang ia bisa, menarik Eunhyuk, pergi dan melupakan semua kejadian ini. Sungmin berbalik ke arah ruang tamu Henry dan mulai melangkah, ketika ia hampir saja mengucapkan selamat tinggal, Kyuhyun tiba-tiba meraih lengannya, aksinya cepat dan menuntut, "Tunggu."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dan menunggunya melepaskan tangannya, karena hal itu tak kunjung terjadi dirinya pun mengangkat alis sambil mengatakan. "Ya?"

Kyuhyun meraih rokoknya dan mematikannya ke dinding asal-asalan lalu ia berjalan ke depan tubuh Sungmin untuk menatap si pemuda manis. Sungmin menahan semua keinginannya untuk memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Baik," respon Sungmin sebelum mengutuk ketidak sopanannya lalu menambahkan, "Terima kasih. Kurasa kau juga baik-baik saja?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

Pandangan mereka bertemu satu sama lain selama beberapa detik, tak ada satu kalimatpun yang terucap. "Kalau begitu sampai ketemu lain kali ya," ujar pemuda mungil itu sambil mulai melangkah menjauh tapi tiba-tiba terdengar suara Kyuhyun yang mengeluarkan kata-kata seperti _sial._

"Sungmin—tunggu."

"Kenapa?"

"Ada—ada sesuatu yang harus kukatakan padamu."

Respon Sungmin adalah menunggu Kyuhyun melanjutkan perkataannya, tapi sepasang mata hitam pekat itu tak berani membalas pandangan mata Kyuhyun yang intens.

"Maafkan aku," ujar Kyuhyun, sangat pelan sampai Sungmin hampir tak mendengarnya, "Aku tak pernah mengatakannya, aku tak pernah menjelaskan padamu mengapa. Seharusnya semua tak berjalan sejauh itu—aku tahu sekarang harusnya aku menghentikanmu."

Sungmin merasakan tenggorokannya kering seketika membuatnya tak bisa mengatakan apapun. Seharusnya ini tidak terjadi; perkataan itu yang setiap harinya ia ingin dengar seharusnya tidak mempengaruhinya secepat ini—tidak setelah ia sudah lama tak mengharapkannya. Seharusnya waktu dalam hidupnya ketika Kyuhyun selalu mempengaruhi dan memiliki kekuatan terhadap dirinya sudah berakhir.

 _"Sungmin—"_

Sungnin tak bisa menahannya, ini terlalu berlebihan baginya, emosi yang terdengar saat Kyuhyun mengucapkan namanya— _Sungmin_ _tak tahan lagi._

Suara Sungmin terdengar serak ketika ia megatakan, "Selamat tinggal, Kyu," lalu melangkah meninggalkan pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu dan pergi menuju apartemennya tanpa repot-repot berpamitan pada Henry. _It was too much._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Godaan untuk mengabaikan ketukan pintu apartmennya sangat besar, sangat besar sampai rasanya Sungmin ingin melemparkan vas bunga terdekat ke arah pintu dengan keras. Sungmin tak tahu kenapa Henry sangat tiba-tiba ingin bertemu dengannya. Apakah kesalahannya sangat besar karena meninggalkan pesta tanpa pamit?

Baru dua jam berlalu dan sumpah Sungmin tak ingin bertemu dengan siapapun—termasuk Henry. Tapi ketukan pintu apartemennya sangat bersikeras dan sudah selama sepuluh menit tanpa henti.

"Oh yang benar saja," desis Sungmin saat melempar selimutnya dan berjalan menuju pintu, ingin memberitahu bahwa ia baik-baik saja dan tinggalkan dirinya sendiri.

Sungmin membuka pintu.

Well, itu tak seperti yang ia harapkan.

Sosok di depan pintunya membuat hari ini lebih tidak masuk akal.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Sungmin menutup pintunya cepat.

Tapi sosok di depan pintu itu lebih cepat, kakinya menahan pintu Sungmin dan menghentikannya tertutup. "Sungmin," ujar Kyuhyun, hampir memelas

"Pergilah, Kyuhyun."

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?" Desis Sungmin sambil membuka pintunya terbuka sambil bersungut-sungut kesal menatap pria di depannya. Pria yang telah membuatnya menangis satu minggu penuh setelah perceraian itu.

"Kau masih mencintaiku," jawab Kyuhyun dengan percaya diri.

"Apa? Tidak-"

Kyuhyun menyela. "Ya, kau masih. Kau masih mencintaiku."

"Kyuhyun, apa sih—?"

"Kau masih mencintaiku, Ming. Akui saja."

"Apa? Kyu, bagaimana kau tahu dimana aku tinggal?"

" _Sungmin_ -"

"Memangnya itu penting?" Teriak Sungmin kehilangan kesabaran. "Memangnya penting bagaimana perasaanku sekarang bagimu? Dulu tidak penting 'kan? Kenapa sekarang harus?"

"Jadi kau masih mencintaiku 'kan?"

"Tentu saja!" Teriak Sungmin frustrasi, kesal dimainkan seperti ini.

Sungmin tak melihat Kyuhyun yang dengan cepat menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggang Sungmin dan mendorong kedua bibir mereka bertemu, menuntut dan memaksa. Helaan nafas Sungmin terhenti seketika, lalu dengan kesalnya mendorong dada Kyuhyun menjauh. "Apa-apaan ini," ujar Sungmin terengah. "Kyuhyun?!"

Kyuhyun menunjukkan wajah tak bersalahnya dengan seringaian yang tercetak di bibirnya. "Kupikir kau sudah berhenti mencintaiku, aku sudah menerima jika tak ada kesempatan kedua untukku, sampai ketika aku melihatmu—aku tahu kau, Ming. Kau masih mencintaiku."

"Lalu kau pikir kau bisa datang begitu saja pagi-pagi begini kerumahku untuk memastikan itu?" Tanya Sungmin dengan nada tak percayanya.

"Aku sudah menelepon tadi."

Sungmin semakin terlihat kesal. "Pergilah."

"Tidak."

"Ugh, apa lagi 'sih?"

"Karena aku juga masih mencintaimu, Min."

Sungmin terdiam, matanya menatap Kyuhyun serius. "Bukankah sudah sedikit terlambat untuk itu?"

Setelah menatap Sungmin sedari tadi, akhirnya mata Kyuhyun mulai beralih menatap sekeliling apartemennya lalu mengatakan "Kau sedang berkencan dengan orang lain?"

"Apa? Tidak," jawab Sungmin lelah.

"Aku ingin kau kembali padaku dan aku tak akan pergi dari sini selain kau memberikanku kesempatan sekali lagi."

.

.

.

.

.

End

Seharian di kampus dari pagi baru pulang sekarang. I really am sorry. btw, kalau gak suka sama betapa labilnya saya. gausah baca ya.


	5. Eunhyuk Knows Best

**KYUHYUN X SUNGMIN**

 **Eunhyuk Knows Best**

 **V**

* * *

 **Warning: mpreg**

* * *

"Itu—itu adalah alat tes kehamilan—kenapa—kenapa kau memberikanku tes kehamilan?" Tanya Sungmin terbelalak sambil mencoba menolak box yang Eunhyuk sodorkan padanya.

"Tiga bulan," ujar Eunhyuk seperti sudah sangat jelas. "Tiga bulan kau mengalami _morning sickness,_ _"_ Eunhyuk menaikan jari telunjuknya, "mual-mual, pusing kepala—dan jangan sampai aku mulai menyebutkan satu persatu cara mengidam-mu yang aneh itu."

"Aku tidak hamil," Sungmin bersikeras sambil melipat tangannya di dada, "Itu tidak mungkin."

"Baiklah. Buktikan jika aku salah," tantang Eunhyuk menaikkan alisnya lalu menyodorkan _testpack_ itu lagi. "Pakailah ini."

"Hyuk-ah, yang benar saja—"

"Lakukan, hyung. Sekarang."

"Apa? Aku bahkan sedang tak ingin buang air kecil—"

Eunhyuk membuka kulkas yang berada di belakangnya, mengeluarkan beberapa botol air putih serta jus yang ada lalu memberikannya pada Sungmin.

"—Sialan kau."

"Aku tahu."

Sambil mengomel, Sungmin meraih box itu dari tangan Eunhyuk dan mulai melihat instruksi yang terdapat pada kemasan, sementara Eunhyuk menggerutu tak sabar. "Ini belum tentu efektif, Eunhyukie." Ujarnya lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

"Apa kubilang," ujar Eunhyuk hampir bangga ketika tanda '+' muncul.

Sungmin mengerang lalu menjatuhkan tangannya ke wajah dan mengusap-usapnya kasar.

"Sekarang," lanjut Eunhyuk menyodorkan ponselnya pada Sungmin. "Berhentilah bertengkar seperti anak kecil denganya, telepon dia, jelaskan dan _pulanglah ke apartemennya!"_

"Dimana dukunganmu? Dimana rasa khawatirmu?" ujar Sungmin memelas pada sifat Eunhyuk yang dengan mudahnya melewati hal-hal seperti _'oh ya ampun kau hamil'._

"Hyung," jawab Eunhyuk dengan wajah tenangnya sambil mengelus bahu Sungmin. "Kau sudah dua puluh delapan tahun, kau sudah bersama dengan Kyuhyun selama lima tahun, kau punya pekerjaan tetap dan tak perlu mengkhawatirkan soal masa depanmu. Lalu _kenapa_ aku harus panik jika aku akan menjadi paman?"

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya. "Kalau kau bilang begitu—"

Eunhyuk semakin kesal dengan lambatnya Sungmin bereaksi, dengan cepat ia meraih lengan Sungmin dan meletakan ponselnya. "Telepon. Jelaskan. Berbaikan. Lalu kembalilah ke apartemen Kyuhyun. Cepat. Cepat. Cepat."

"Aku rasa ini bukanlah hal yang bisa dijelaskan lewat telepon—"

"Oh _tuhan,"_ erang Eunhyuk. "Berhentilah merengek."

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin selalu bertengkar selama dua bulan terakhir—bahkan Sungmin sudah 'resmi' pindah pada malam dimana ia merasa tak terlalu lelah untuk membawa barang-barangnya kerumah Eunhyuk. Tak ada satupun diantara mereka yang tahu apa yang mereka pertengkarkan, mereka hanya saling menyalahkan satu sama lain sampai Kyuhyun-lah yang mengalah dengan diam dan mengacuhkan Sungmin keesokan harinya.

Banyak orang tidak mengerti kenapa mereka masih menanggapi satu sama lain bersama, seperti minum kopi bersama atau kenapa Kyuhyun terkadang datang ke rumah Eunhyuk membawa makan siang padahal status 'berpisah' dengan Sungmin terpampang jelas. Beberapa orang seperti Donghae dan Heechul sudah sangat terbiasa dengan itu dan tak mau repot-repot bertanya.

Tapi Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk sangat peduli.

Jadi ketika Sungmin menelepon Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk memberinya jarak dan meninggalkan ruangan.

" _Halo?"_ Kyuhyun menjawab dengan suara bisnisnya—salah satu cara untuk menunjukan jika ia masih berada di kantornya atau sedang _dinner_ dengan orang penting atau apalah itu. Ya ampun, _harusnya_ Sungmin ingat itu, Kyuhyun sudah memberitahunya tiga hari yang lalu setelah pertemuan terakhir mereka.

"Kyu?" cicit Sungmin dengan suaranya yang bergetar. "Kita harus bicara."

" _Baiklah. Besok pagi, di tempat biasa, jam sembilan?"_

"Erm—" Sungmin menggigit bibirnya, tahu jika Eunhyuk tak akan menerima itu. "Ini sedikit penting."

Nada suara Kyuhyun berubah seketika, suaranya yang tenang berubah menjadi khawatir. _"Ming? Ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja?"_

"Tidak? Uhm—maksudku, ya, aku baik tapi tidak juga—um bagaimana ya-uh?"

" _Sungmin,"_ suara nafas Kyuhyun terdengar frustasi. _"_ _ **Aku**_ _sibuk."_

Sungmin terbelalak tak percaya. "Oh? _Terlalu sibuk_ untukku sekarang? Ya tuhan Kyuhyun—aku—aku mencoba memberitahumu sesuatu yang penting tapi yang lebih kau pedulikan adalah makan malam mahalmu bersama para pengacara angkuh temanmu itu—"

Dari ujung telepon Sungmin dapat mendengar redaman suara 'permisi' bersamaan dengan kursi yang bergeser dan Kyuhyun yang melangkah menjauh. _"Kenapa kau melakukan ini sekarang? Kau tahu ini adalah makan malam yang penting—"_

"Selalu saja makan malam penting—untuk sekali ini bisakah kau—"

" _Sungmin, demi tuhan—"_

"-aku meneleponmu untuk hal yang _penting—_ kenapa sih kau sangat menyebalkan? Aku ingin bicara hal _penting_ denganmu _sekarang—"_ ujar Sungmin mulai terdengar seperti rengekan.

" _Terakhir kali kau bilang hal 'penting' itu adalah ketika kau lupa cara menyalakan sekring lampu apartemen Eunhyuk yang mati—"_

"Karena saat itu sangat gelap, Kyu. Kau tahu aku tidak suka gelap—"

" _Kalau begitu katakan saja hal penting apa yang membuatmu tak bisa menunggu sampai besok malam, huh?"_

Kyuhyun mendesis tak sabar atas Sungmin yang tiba-tiba saja terdiam di ujung telepon.

" _Baiklah_ ," tambah Sungmin kesal sambil menghembuskan nafas dalam-dalam. "Aku hamil."

Jalur telepon di seberang terdengar hening selama dua menit sebelum Kyuhyun berkata dengan suara yang bergetar. _"Beri aku sepuluh menit, kau ada dimana?"_

"Dirumah Eunhyuk—uhm—aku baru saja ingin kembali ke rumah kita, jadi bisakah kita bertemu disana?"

" _Tidak,"_ jawab Kyuhyun. _"Tetap disana. Aku akan menjemputmu secepat yang kubisa oke?"_

"Oke."

" _Sungmin?"_ tanya Kyuhyun sebelum Sungmin mematikan teleponnya.

"Ya?"

" _Aku mencintaimu."_

Sungmin tersenyum lebar, rasa hangat menjalari dirinya. "Aku juga mencintaimu."

.

.

.

.

End

* * *

Saya mau uts jadi sibuk dengan tugas, maaf yang sebesar-besarnya.


End file.
